Take Me In
by Chi Yuzuki
Summary: Izaya is a Neko humanoid. Because of his amazing looks and cat-like features, some men working in a black market kidnap him and plan to sell him at an auction. Izaya runs away just before his auction, and some men run after him. Shizuo sees this and saves Izaya. Though, Izaya has no where to stay, so Shizuo decides to take him in. (Rated M for future smut and rape.)


**I AM BACK. And with a Shizaya fanfic as well~ My first yaoi . cx Sorry if it's not that good. Slowly trying to learn how to write yaoi and smut. Anways, enjoy~. **

* * *

"Oi!"A man yelled at Izaya. "Strip! It's your first auction. We need something that will be worth spending money on!"

"Y-yes sir..." Izaya softly mumbled.

Izaya began lifting his shirt, revealing his perfectly pink, perked nipples. His hands made their way to the zipper on his pants and began sliding down. By now, most of the men there were staring at Izaya, a bulge slowly forming in each of their pants.

Izaya's pants and boxers fell to his feet. He gathered his clothes and put them on a table. As Izaya began folding his clothes, his ass faced the men. One took the chance and pulled his cock out from his cage and striked Izaya.

Izaya gasped out at the sudden feel of a rather big erection being shoved into his ass.

"Bitch is fucking tight!" The man said, enjoying Izaya's hot, tight walls on his cock.

Izaya leaned against the table for balance, tears beginning to drip from the pain he was feeling.

* * *

"Love your fucking ass!" The man declared as he finished fucking poor Izaya.

Izaya crumpled to the floor and began sobbing as he rolled into a ball.

"Get ready," The man said to Izaya, not giving a shit about the pain he made. "Your auction starts in 2 minutes."

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir..." Izaya said between sobs.

* * *

Izaya looked around to see if the coast was clear. He began creeping throughout the room, and stopped when he reached the door. He opened it and exited out.

Izaya was clumsy enough to forget to close the door, so whenever a sudden gust of wind came along, it slammed the door shut with a big bang sound filling the room behind him.

Izaya panicked and ran. He didn't know where. He didn't care where. He just wanted to get away from the black market dealers. He didn't want to be a slave.

He ran down a dark street. It was midnight, so luckily, no one was there.

"Get back here!" One man yelled, chasing after Izaya along with three other men. "Spread out! Try to get in front of him!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Shizuo cursed as he turned onto the street which his house was on. "This wound better not open up..." He was walking home from Shinra's, getting his wounds patched and stitched after a fight.

After a minute, he suddenly heard yelling. He turned to where the sound came for to see... A naked boy with cat ears and a tail running...

But then saw four men quickly surround him. He watched as the boy got cornered. He backed up against a wall and began sliding down it and rolling into a ball to try and protect himself. He watched as the boy protested to go with the men. When the men suddenly had enough of the protesting, one pulled out a whip and began whipping him with it. The boy cried out in pain. And that was when Shizuo was done watching.

* * *

"N-No!" Izaya cried out as he desperately tried to shield himself with his arms. He refused to go back. He refused to be sold as a slave.

He shut his eyes closed tightly and waited for the pain he was expecting. But it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and was revealed to see a man standing in front of him holding a stop sign in his hand and an angry look on his face. He looked at the men in disgust, which were now laying on the ground unconscious. He putted the post down softly and turned to Izaya.

Izaya felt a shiver shoot up his spine. The man stared at Izaya with his intense looking eyes, and Izaya stared back with fear in his own.

Shizuo noticed this and slowly knelt down in front of him. He smiled at the young neko humanoid, "It's alright. I won't hurt you." Shizuo assured him.

Izaya didn't respond.

Shizuo stood back up and began stripping from the waist up. After he finished sliding off his shirt, he passed it to Izaya. "Put that on."

Izaya took the oversized shirt in his hands and stared at it for a moment before slowly sliding it onto his figure. He buttoned it and looked back up at Shizuo. He tensed a little, but then slowly began to relax.

"Can you stand?" Shizuo asked as he stretched out his hand towards Izaya.

Izaya nodded. He took Shizuo's hand and boosted himself up.

Shizuo turned to where his back was facing Izaya, "C'mon, get on my back. You're probably too hurt to walk."

Izaya inched towards Shizuo and slumped onto his back.

Shizuo slightly flinched at the feeling of Izaya's cock pressing against his bare back, but quickly shrugged it off.

"U-Um...So what's your name?" Shizuo asked as he began walking towards the direction of his house.

"... Izaya," Izaya softly muttered. "Izaya Orihara."

"I see..." Shizuo said. "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima."

* * *

"Hey, Izaya, you can get off my back now..." Shizuo said as he entered his house.

No response.

"Izaya?" Shizuo glanced over his shoulder to see Izaya's head resting on his shoulder with him sound asleep. Shizuo smiled at the sight.

Shizuo walked towards his bed and softly laid Izaya atop of it. He turned around and was about exit his bedroom until he heard groaning come from behind him.

"Eh, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"S-Shizu-chan?!"

Izaya slightly tilted his head to the side, "Do you not like that name? Should I call you master instead?

"S-Shizu-chan works!" Shizuo stammered, his face slightly red. "Oi! When did I become your master!?"

Izaya shrugged. That is when he noticed Shizuo's wounds. One of the stitches opened up and blood gushed out of it.

"Come here, Shizu-chan." Izaya gestured Shizuo over.

Shizuo sat on the bed beside Izaya.

Izaya brought his mouth towards Shizuo's chest and began sliding his tongue over the wound.

Shizuo's eyes widened and his face turned a bright red as Izaya continued to lick his wounded chest.

Izaya looked up at him with innocent eyes, "Is something the matter? Your face is red..."

"N-Not really..." Shizuo muttered, looking away.

"Well, you should go sleep now, because I guess I'll have to take you home in the morning..." Shizuo said, trying to change the subject.

"...I don't have a home." Izaya softly mumbled.

"Eh?" Shizuo stared at Izaya. "What do you mean?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly normal," Izaya replied as he wiggled his tail where Shizuo could see. "Who would want to take care of a freak?"

Shizuo couldn't help but feel sorry for poor Izaya.

Shizuo stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Izaya, "Then... How about you live with me?"

"Huh? R-Really?" Izaya asked, open-mouthed.

Shizuo nodded.

Tears began quickly streaming down Izaya's cheeks, "Yeah... I would like that."

* * *

**Welcome to the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. cx Reviews are appreciated! I hope to see you in the next chapter. Ja nee~! **


End file.
